Maxson (Fallout Alternate History)
Maxson, sometimes known as the Maxson Kingdom or Kingdom of Steel, is the name of the territory governed by the Brotherhood of Steel established following the exodus of the Brotherhood from New California in the aftermath of the NCR-Brotherhood War. The Brotherhood regime controls territory within former Idaho and Montana, becoming a regional power within the so-called "northern wastes" and rebuilding their strength through the amalgamation of former members of the Followers of the Apocalypse and Cipher tribals into their ranks. This, combined with a change in leadership after a hard-learned lesson in their loss to the NCR would see the Brotherhood abandon isolationism in favour of establishing an actual state to rule the people of the wastes in an attempt to advance civilization with them at the top rather than confining the remnants of civilization in underground bunkers. Society Maxson functions as a quasi-feudal society with the Brotherhood of Steel representing the upper class or aristocracy while lording over wastelanders who are largely left to their own devices so long as tribute is paid to the Brotherhood, and advanced technology like energy weapons and power armour are surrendered. In exchange, the Brotherhood provides security and property rights to the wastelanders under their rule and allow them to do business undisturbed. Governing structure The government of Maxson is a stratocracy that functions much like the feudal monarchies of old. The government is completely molded around the Brotherhood of Steel, a military order which exchanges security and land rights to citizens in exchange for the forfeit of technology deemed unsuitable for wide use by the common denizens of the wasteland and a pledge of loyalty to the regime, which includes certain tributes to be paid to their local Brotherhood overseers. The High Elder of the Brotherhood serves as Maxson's head of state and autocrat. The High Elder is elected by the Elder Council and is expected to maintain his position until death; stepping down from the position, unless mandated by a vote of no-confidence from the Elder Council or serious illness, is seen as forgoing their sacred duty and is punishable by banishment. The Elder Council is an appointed body of the most senior and trusted members of the Brotherhood of Steel, generally former Paladins, who form the upper house of the Maxson Concilium, the nation's parliament. Although they double as overseers of certain parts of Brotherhood territory, the Elder Council is generally regarded as little more than an advisory board to the High Elder as making a move against their leader would have them dismissed from the council, banished or even executed. The lower house of the Concilium, the House of Lords, is made up of Paladin Lords (military governors/feudal lords) who rule over the many plots of land allocated to them by the Brotherhood during their expansion into the northern wastes. People under Brotherhood rule don't have any representation within the Concilium, which houses only Brotherhood representatives. However, some Category:Fallout Alternate History Category:Nations (Fallout Alternate History)